Talk:Pakura
From Sand Village? This kunochi is from the Sand Village. In the movie she is the only one not wearing a flak Jacket , but the other three are wearing Kumo, Kiri and Iwa due to their flack jackets so since the only one left is Suna, it is obvious that she is Suna. :We don't know how far Kishimoto-sensei will follow the films on this. Besides, it seems like she's wearing a forehead protector. Once a better quality scan comes out, we should be able to discern the symbol on it. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:46, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, the symbol isn't very wide, so my guess she's from Otogakure. The musical note is the only known symbol that is this thin. Omnibender - Talk - 17:36, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :::i thought that at first but a famous Oto nin? I don't think they were that well known were they?--Cerez365 (talk) 17:39, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Other then Orochimaru and Kabuto, no they weren't. It's possible that Kishimoto-Sensei drew the sand symbol but did not make it detailed. Just a simple scribble to make it look like the symbol. Though we have to wait for more chapters to come out and see what the Suna nin say about her. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 17:45, November 12, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :If an Oto nin was skilled, Kabuto would know them though (Jugo wasn't very famous, but if he died he'd be on the short list to resurrect I'm sure). It does look like the sound symbol to me. ZeroSD (talk) 19:30, November 12, 2010 (UTC) There are also the sound four and kimimaro. :I checked the raw and it's quite clear she's wearing a Sunagakure hitaiate. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:08, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Very well, I'll update the page. Omnibender - Talk - 23:50, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Pic Can you guys add a better pic, theres a good angle of her in the latest chapter.--Zicoihno (talk) 08:00, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hiruko's kekkei genkai Hold on now, are we sure that the kekkei genkai that Hiruko obtained from the three ninja who are all identical to Gari, Pakura, and Chukichi have to be ones that he happened to use in the movie? Hadn't he been developing his Chimera Technique long enough that he could have easily been using kekkei genkai he'd gotten from other ninja and had had long enough to get used to them? Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 22:01, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :No, he specifically said he took it from them--Cerez365 (talk) 22:27, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, then, I guess someone screwed up somewhere down the line... Either the animators were shown the characters' designs and told they had kekkei genkai, or Kishi just ignored the movie entirely to give them the kekkei genkai he wanted to. Curses! >_> Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 00:37, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Sealed Pakura and Gari aren't sealed (http://www.mangareader.net/naruto/566/4) the page says: "The 3rd unit is dealing with the last Edo Tensei. Once they have finished with him, they will have sealed off all the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist" there is no mention of Pakura and Gari. Also we all know they both hid when the Seven Swordsmen appeared. The page should be changed. (talk) 10:15, March 16, 2012 (UTC) if they said they were dealing with the last of the Edo Tensei, then its fairly safe to assume that they've captured Pakura and Gari, since they had already seen them and would've went after them.--TricksterKing (talk) 11:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC) it was also mentioned when we returned to the battle with Sai sealing Fugaki that there was three remaining and that it wasnt reffering to only the seven swordsmen of the mist. --Zenryoku90 (talk) 16:44, March 16, 2012 (UTC) where's it say that Pakura was sealed?-- (talk) 01:01, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Third division was told to go support Naruto after all their enemies were sealed. Guy and Kakashi, who are Third Division, went help Naruto, ergo, all the resurrected shinobi they were fighting were sealed. Omnibender - Talk - 01:05, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Apperance In one manga image I saw in this Wikia, Pakura is flat-chested. But in the Scorch Release anime image, her bust size seems big. What is right? (talk) 20:19, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :She isn't flat-chested. The angles in the manga of her are odd but she isn't flat chested.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:54, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Info Box : Pakura This could be placed as pakura's face shot?File:Pakurascorchreleasefaceshot.png-- (talk) 13:41, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :First of all it needs to follow the Image policy. Jacce | Talk | 13:53, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::That is a very poor image quality wise, not mention it's from an anime-only instance. Omnibender - Talk - 22:35, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Scorch Release In anime Pakura with help scorch release fly, its true? :You accidentally the whole sentence, but no, it ain't true. Seelentau 愛議 17:45, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Wouldn't say necessarily. It was just slow motion when she came down after killing Monga. Omnibender - Talk - 22:35, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Infobox picture * I think we should change the infobox picture because we don't won't to show here reanimated but alive.--Droidkaju (talk) 19:28, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure her status alive or dead means absolutely nothing. There's several other images of reincarnated shinobi with the black sclera as their infobox image. Also, this should really be on the article talkpage, not the infobox talkpage. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 19:31, October 26, 2012 (UTC) * Yeah, but now that we have seen her alive, we should at least show her alive, and the shinobi's that have reanimated images for their infobox is because we just now seen them for the first time so it makes sense to have their reanimated images on their infobox.--Droidkaju (talk) 19:40, October 26, 2012 (UTC)